Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery support structure.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a battery configured to supply electric power to various electrical components is mounted in an engine room of a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3758475 discloses a battery support structure including a tray (a pedestal section) configured to support a battery attached to a front side member, a pressing member (a pressing plate) configured to press an upper surface of a cover covering the battery, and a connecting rod (a fastening rod) fixed to both end portions of the pressing member and engaged with a locking hole of the tray.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4063098 discloses a battery support structure including a battery placing bracket (a pedestal section) fixed to a side member on which a battery is placed, a pressing member (a pressing plate) configured to press the battery downward, and a pressing rod (a fastening rod) fixed to both end portions of the pressing member and inserted into a locking hole of the battery placing bracket.